The present invention relates to alarm systems, particularly automated alarm systems that communicate with monitoring centers in a separate location.
Many homes today have smoke detecting alarms that issue an audible alarm when the apparatus detects smoke. If a person is physically or mentally incapacitated, or a deep sleeper, or away from home, the smoke alarm alone may not be enough to save property and lives from fire. The household smoke alarm issues a warning, but does not notify the fire department or homeowner away from home.
Automated fire alarm systems have been known in security and fire alarm systems for large, wired installations. These alarm systems monitor commercial buildings or commercial locations for conditions such as smoke and high temperatures, and send a signal to a monitoring center in a separate location by dialing a modem or transmitting through a wired or wireless network. While these systems have furthered the art in alarm systems, these systems are expensive to install and maintain, making them beyond the reach of most home owners.
Further, once a sensor triggers an alarm, the monitoring center may wish to confirm the alarm before sending the fire department or police department. In a large commercial alarm installation, the monitoring center may call a guard on duty, or other selected person. In a home environment, however, there remains a need for confirming an alarm and identifying the location of the alarm on a widespread consumer basis.
An alarm system is provided comprising an alarm device positioned in a location and a receiver positioned in a second location separate from the alarm device. The alarm device comprises one or more sensors operatively responding to a predetermined environmental indicator by providing a sensor signal identifying the responding sensor; an alarm communication device connected to a communication network and having a telephone number for receiving calls on the communication network; and an alarm microprocessor operatively connected to the one or more sensors and the alarm communication device. The alarm microprocessor is capable of using the alarm communication device to call and operatively connect to the receiver after receiving the sensor signal and transmitting an alarm signal to the receiver correlating to the responding sensor. The receiver comprises a receiver communication device connected to the communication network and configured for operatively connecting to the alarm communication device over the communication network; and a receiver microprocessor operatively connected to the receiver communication device, the receiver microprocessor configured for receiving the alarm signal and identifying the location of the alarm device.
A method of alerting emergency services is disclosed comprising the steps of:                a. selecting a telephone number for an alarm device, the alarm device being positioned in a location;        b. sensing a predetermined environmental indicator by using one or more sensors;        c. calling automatically from the alarm device a receiver positioned in a second location separate from the alarm device;        d. transmitting an alarm signal from the alarm device to the receiver; and        e. identifying the location of the alarm device by the telephone number.        
The alarm system and method of alerting emergency services may be capable of responding to environmental indicators such as smoke, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, ozone, temperature, and combustible gas.
The receiver of the alarm system may call the alarm device by dialing the telephone number and creating a voice communication channel between the alarm device and the receiver.
The alarm system may further include a camera, and the receiver may call the alarm device by dialing the telephone number and receive the video signal on a display device.